the big four guardians of children
by zammiandjackunzel4evaderp
Summary: what happens when Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, and Merida's enemies come back to threaten their realms? please R&R! it's better than the summary!
1. intro 1 Jack

Intro One

Jack Frost

"WOO HOO!" Yells jack as he rides along icy winds of winter. "Sprinkle some snow here, ice over there…" Jack Frost. He controls and brings winter. "What's that?" He asks as he sees something move around by a brick building. "WOOSH!" He drops from the sky and lands on the ground, turning round and round trying to find the thing that moved.

"THUMP!" He spins on his heel, his staff out in front of him as a weapon.

"There he is!" A voice says from behind him. He spins, only to find his head in a bag. Then everything went dark.


	2. intro 2 Rapunzel

Intro Two

Rapunzel

"7 am the usual morning line up. Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean!" Rapunzel sings as she's in her tower. She sometimes went back to it when she need quiet time, away from the noisy business of the palace life.

"THUMP!" She jumps into the darkness as a tall, fat figure lands in the middle of the room. She grabs her frying pan.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?"

"We need your help." The figure answers. He motions to something behind her and she too is put into a bag.


	3. intro 3 Merida

Intro Three

Merida

Arrow after arrow, they all make their marks at the center of the targets.

"This is what I was born for!" Merida yells as she rides her horse deeper into the forest.

"Time to go home Angus." She pulls on the reins, but he keeps going."Angus! I said home!" She yells pulling harder.

He comes to an abrupt stop and Merida is thrown into a ring of tall rocks.

"Angus! Why'd you do that?!"

"Rustle…"

"Who's there?" Merida knocks an arrow and points it to where the sound came from."They need you." A voice bellows. Then everything is black.


	4. intro 4 Hiccup

Intro Four

Hiccup

"YAAAAA!" yells Hiccup as he soars high into the clouds. "Oh this is amazing!" Toothless stops, then drops very suddenly! A rush of wind as they plummet towards the earth. About 10 feet before they impact, Hiccup moves on of Toothless's tail flaps. They rush by a group of trees so quickly that the wind almost knocks them over.

Awhile later, they land in the familiar cove where they met.

"You hungry buddy?" Hiccup grabs a pouch of fish from behind a rock, but when he turns around, Toothless is unconscious under a net.

"He'll be fine, and so will you." A voice assures. Then fabric and black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Meeting

So they all get stuffed in bags, knocked unconscious, and tossed through magic portals. Fun right? When they wake up, they're sprawled on the floor in front of a large globe full of flickering lights. When Hiccup first comes around, the first thing on his mind is Toothless.

"Toothless!"

"Toothless is fine. He's in the other room enjoying a sushi buffet. Very happy dragon." Answers the same voice each of them had heard when they were captured. It was a loud bellow that boomed throughout the room.

"Who are you?" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel ask at the same time. They stare at each other for a moment, then return their gaze to the spot of the voice.

"Jack, why don't you tell these people who I am?"

The three look at a teenager with white hair, a blue hoodie, brown pants, a large staff, and no shoes.

"North." Answers Jack with no emotion on his face. He seemed to almost be glaring.

"North?" inquires Merida confused.

"Or as young children know him, Santa." Explains Jack.

The three's expressions turned from confused and mad to complete disbelief. Mouths open and everything.

Suddenly, North jumps out from the shadows, feeling like they had been confused enough.

"You look different than I imagined…" observes Merida.

"He probably acts different too." replies Jack. "Where's Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymon?"

"Who?" asks a confused Hiccup.

"Sand man, Tooth Fairy, and Easter Bunny." replies North. "They're vacationing in another realm. Rapunzel's realm to be exact." He looks at the girl with the short brown hair and purple dress.

"Realm?" they asked in unison. Even Jack was confused.

"You are all from different time periods and different worlds. The only way for you to be here is that you are all from different realms. Don't try to understand this concept now. It will only hurt your heads.

And indeed it did. To the minds of the four, they couldn't connect with the concept. Yet. Hiccup, being the one who had the best shot tried. Hiccup gave a little groan and looked dazed.

"Case in point." Points North.

The other three looked at him. Rapunzel giggled.

"Why are we here?" Merida asked the question they were all asking.

North walked to 7 globes in the middle of the room. Each one had millions of little lights that were flickering. Almost as if they were going out.

"The 7 realms face a threat greater than ever before."

"What do you mean?" asks Jack.

"Everyone one of your arch enemies is back and worse than ever before. This means Mother Gothel, the Red Death, Pitch, Mordu, and Drago."

"How are they back?" asks a frightened Rapunzel, shuddering at the memory of the witch that fell out of her window.

"A sorceress by the name of Tenebra. She is also a necromancer which is how she was able to bring the dead ones back. They will look and act as you remembered them, but they are stronger. Those that had no power will."

With 3 of the gawking, Jack asks a question that was tugging in the minds of them all.

"Why us? A bunch of kids? What are we supposed to do?"

"You are no ordinary kids, and you will be even more extraordinary when I am done. Jack, you have the power to bring snow and fun wherever you go! You are the guardian of winter and fun. Merida, you can hit ay target with a bow and arrow straight on! You are brave and not afraid to show it. You are the guardian of summer and courage. Hiccup, you trained a Night Fury and created a saddle that enabled him to fly with you! You are the guardian of autumn and creativity. Rapunzel, you had magical hair that could heal any wound or sickness. You had a large dream, and chased it full hearted. You are the guardian of spring and dreams." With that, Merida was able to bring summer and courage wherever she sent an arrow. Hiccup was able to bring creativity and autumn wherever he flew. Rapunzel's hair started to grow. Longer and longer until it was at its former length. It then turned to the gold color it used to be. She would bring spring and dreams wherever her hair glowed. Jack could do the same except he flew and brought winter and fun.

Jack looked impressed as he surveyed Merida and Hiccup, but as he laid his eyes on Rapunzel, his gaze stayed. The way her golden hair shone in the light, her light skinny figure, the happiness that radiated from her face mesmerized him. He knew what love was, but had never experienced it. He hated it, yet loved it at the same time. He decided to ignore it for now.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel's voice.

"I know nothing about fighting or battle! How will I be able to defeat and defend?"

"Don't worry, Rapunzel, my yetis will help you all train to your fullest." Assures North.

She smiled as a screeching cry filled the room, a black figure moved, and Hiccup was suddenly on the ground.

"Toothless! Get off me bud!" cried Hiccup as Toothless licked his face.

Toothless hopped off and then growled as he looked at North.

"It's ok Toothless. He's a friend." Assured Hiccup, but Toothless wasn't so sure. Sure he'd given him all the fish he'd wanted and Hiccup wasn't hurt, but Toothless was still weary of the stranger, and would judge him friend or foe in time.

"My yetis will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?!" asked the four in unison.

"You will not be returning to your realms until you have been trained. You are in danger and cannot risk losing you. Your parents/guardians have been informed of this."

With that, he waved them off and the yetis took over.

It turned out that Rapunzel and Merida would be rooming, while Hiccup and Jack would be rooming next door. Toothless got a room all to himself across the hall.

"So your name is Merida?" Rapunzel asks s they are getting settled into their room.

"Yeah. Princess Merida to be exact. You're Rapunzel?"

"Yeah. I'm a princess too. You seem surprised about me."

"Well, in my kingdom, you're a famous story."

"Really?" Rapunzel was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. What weapon do you use?" asks Merida.

"I use my hair and a frying pan."

"Hair and a frying pan?" Merida didn't believe it.

"My hair can grab and whip, while I use my frying pan to block and hit people."

"Oh. That's interesting."

What's yours?"

"I do archery. I can hit anything. Its pretty cool."

"That's soooo cool."

Next door, Hiccup and Jack were getting to know each other.

"So you're Hiccup the Dragon Boy?"

"How do you know me?"

"I know everyone here. Well, at least I've seen them. I bring snow to all the realms."

"So that's what Toothless tries to catch during winter at the cove!"

"Yeah. That's me. By the way, tell him to lay off would ya? I don't want to be bit to pieces."

"Sure. So you're the legendary Jack Frost…."

"The one and only."

"This is soo cool! I've heard so many stories about you."

"It's not as cool as the fact that I have 3 more beings that can see me!"

Hiccup looked confused.

"You're a guardian and you also believe. So you can see me."

"Oh, I see now."

They talked for awhile then soon decided to rest. They knew it would be a long day ahead of them. Plus, they wanted to get to know each other as they trained.

**Hey guys! Sorry about no updating in quite awhile. I didn't have much faith in this story, but have decided to keep going and see how it does. To the guest who said this story sucks, thank you for your opinion, but I would like it if you keep mean comments to yourself and give me constructive criticism instead. To everyone, please review telling me if you liked it or not, what I should change, and how I can make this story better.**


End file.
